


Shockers

by Harlequin4ever



Category: Batman - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Breakup, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin4ever/pseuds/Harlequin4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harleen sleeps with Spencer and Bruce finds out that she's pregnant, he abandons her out of shame, regret and heartbreak. Deanna and Angel Harleen step in to take care of their friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shockers

The Angel had given her an order of looking back over some old folk lore books, since Deanna had been hunkering for a hunt as of late, but thought Motherly duties would come in handy more than hunting to satisfy her own needs. Now Deanna was regretting asking Harleen for help, since apparently reading was her big go getter.

Sighing, the hunter slammed the book closed and thought about another book she remembered seeing a few years back, (Sam wasn’t the only one with a brain). Bobby wasn’t around as of late, and Deanna did want pie, so grabbing her jacket and keys, she jumped into the Impala and headed off for Luthor Mansion.

Last time she was there, Bruce was being buried at his funeral and hadn’t heard from Harls since. Stopping into one of those ritzy diners, she ordered her pie, (apple and cinnamon), with a black coffee to go and before she knew it, was driving up the long gravel driveway blasting Led Zeppelin II. Cutting the engine, she frowned sensing something strange, and shrugged, going over to knock at the door.   
  
_Knock._

_Knock, knock._

_Bang, bang, bang!_

“Hello? Harleen, it’s me, Deanna.”

More silence followed. She didn’t drive all this way to Metropolis for nothing, not even great pie, and pulled out her lock pick set. If she was caught, Harls did say she could just come by anytime. In less than thirty seconds the lock was unlocked and she was walking her way inside the huge estate. Grinning like a goober, she found herself up the stairs, just amazed by the whole array of—well, this. Deanna had been in a lot of glamorous places, but none as glam as this.   
  
And since no one was home, why not take a look around the place, before leaving a note? She found the office, which she assumed was Harls’ set up, and a pen with a note book. Scribbling down her make shift apology, she suddenly heard something. Frozen to the spot, she peeked her head out of the office, before grabbing her gun.

“Harls?” The vamps name was a mere whisper, just in case it wasn’t actually her, and Deanna stepped out into the hallway before hearing the noise once more. Someone was in one of the bedrooms. Oh god, did she have to shoot a robber, trying to steal from Luthor? This was not her job, but with a set jaw, she rounded into the room, ready and rearing, before setting eyes on a choking Harleen.   
  
“Harley!?” When she didn’t respond, Deanna was over at her side in an instant. Blood was speckled all over her face, chest and arms, while dribbling down her cheek. Shit. “Oi, Harleen, I need a little help with your Angel grace! Harls’ is dying, or…or somethin’!”

Doing her usual thing of being on rout with her charges, and rather bored out of her mind as of this week, the Angel heard the all too familiar call and was behind her in a flash. And then she looked around. Her other self was gasping for air, all covered in blood and her bright pools darted to the note beside the bed. She knew that writing anywhere, even without it being signed.   
  
Harleen was pregnant.   
  
This wasn’t good news at all. The Angel had feared her son’s involvement and now… “Rest assured, she’s not sick.” And hands her the note, before placing a palm on the brunette’s forehead. She stopped choking and moaning slightly in pain, and slipped into a deep sleep filled with colours and warm feelings.   
  
And in that one touch, she knew something obviously Bruce did not. How quaint of him. And they had all just left her here to die. Harleen had learnt to control the Angel possessing her, instead of one emerging, they were now mingled. The Angel learned, while Harls granted with her ‘human’ feelings.   
  
“Make sure you call me once again if she goes back into shock, or wakes up. I’ll be back shortly.” And with that she disappeared from the Mansion, and was drawn in to where Bruce was---and to where the twins were. Of course he’d know it was her, even when she silently appeared behind him. Her voice was soft, but full of emotion. “Congratulations /moron/, or course /you’d/ be the one to leave her when she needs you the most. Hasn’t she been through enough?”    


What the Hell did that mean? She read over the note once more. Really? Her and her son? ‘spose it was common with the Winchester family as well. Hmmphf, fancy that. But then the Angel was gone and blinking, Deanna growled and muttered, going to fetch a new wash cloth to clean her friend up, awaiting her return…

  



End file.
